User talk:ErisLordFree
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Happy Birthday Cake page. If you need any help getting started with editing, check out our Editing Guide page and feel free to test anything out in the Sandbox area. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Alenxa (talk) 00:49, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Comments Hi Eris, I wanted to let you know that we are updating the info for the "New Beginning" and I've responded to your comments that were left on the "old pages". The wiki doesn't notify you that someone has responded. Welcome to the wiki. Feel free to post questions on the forum or on one of the admin's talk pages :) Mel Hood (talk) 18:55, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Eris thank you so much for all your help around here lately!! <3 It's greatly appreciated! Mndarrr (talk) 22:33, March 18, 2014 (UTC) That crop blog would be absolutely fantastic!! I've had that on my to do list for ages now but cant ever seem to find the time! We're very encouraging with new editors, but for some reason everyone assumes the wiki editors actually work for HBM so everyone is timid about helping out. There are times when we have trouble keeping up with all the changes (like when the devs did 3 massive scale prices changes on all the game items in two weeks... blerg) but for the most part we try to keep as current as possible. The new beginning of the game was a kick in the teeth too. But if you ever see anything, just jump right in. There is a way to make it stop showing the visual editor (under your account preferences) so the edit screen will always show source mode. I think most of us use the source editor only. The visual editor tends to add additional blank lines to pages and warps all the page spacing. But thank you for helping us out (on here and on the "official" forums)! Many of us are crossover player-mods so we juggle a lot of the HBM help areas at the same time. Mndarrr (talk) 22:08, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Hey Eris, I saw your post on Manda's page. We are waiting to hear from the HBM Team. We aren't sure if these are glitches or if there has been a MAJOR update. Mel Hood (talk) 18:50, March 25, 2014 (UTC) True, but we aren't sure how far the changes have gone. Some of them may be glitches. We do have some new locations. :D Mel Hood (talk) 19:09, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Wiki Group & Category Pages Are you in the HBM Wiki Editor's Edition facebook group already? linky link here We tend to keep up to date with each other over there a bit easier because the wiki's layout leaves us wanting. As far as the buildings go, the almanac and recipes say completely different things so we've sent the devs a message asking which one is correct. Hopefully as soon as we hear back we'll be able to fix all those pages. Right now it's a proper mess. Welcome to wiki editing after an update! Haha! As for update categories, if you're the first person to jump on here and notice we don't have one yet- just add "Update , 2014" (with the date) to the category box on the right side of the editing screen on the new content page. Since you're creating it (or if it has been recently created) it will not automatically pop up as an option in the drop down link area. Once you post the category on a page, you can click the category link on the bottom of that page to get to the category. It'll show you a "This page doesnt exist yet" message, and you can click "Create" and type "This page is a list of all the game content added during the ___ game update." Be sure to add the "Updates" category to the category page. We've got all the past Update category pages in the Category:Updates main group if you want to see how we added those pages and grouped them together. Sorry for the wall of text! Did that help answer your questions? Mndarrr (talk) 21:31, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Let's make a new quest page for the quests that were revived today - many of the details on them have changed and quests that link might have changed as well. People that started playing after the beginning re-do may still see the old order so it's easier to leave the old pages alone. As for the character pages, if the characters are back in the game then lets take the Retired tag off the pages and update them. I have a number of glitch friends that dont have FB accounts either and they just started playing .com :D Mndarrr (talk) 00:15, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Crop Pictures I LOVE THEM! Everyone loves them so much that they requested I make a special place for them in the infobox. So I made the new crop infobox yesterday and swapped everything around, I hope that is ok. I totally forgot to leave you a message about it - but basically you're amazing and thank you for everything!! Mndarrr (talk) 04:15, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Hey Eris, Just wanted to pop by and let you know the New Quest Template has been updated to include the quest dialogue. <3 Mel Hood (talk) 14:53, June 11, 2014 (UTC) History Sections I wanted to give you a heads up in case you're wondering what I'm up to. As I see changes to item pages, I've been going through to add the history section to those pages. Most of our pages dont have history yet (they're more intensive to add than most other page items) so I'm trying to just spot check and add it in. I'll be spot checking things until we get a decent patch of time to go through and add them en masse. If you see any brand new item pages that are missing them, feel free to add the history to those. Also I wanted to let you know, I just asked for clarification from the devs about the quests that open step by step. I know you called them chained quests on the forums and other people have been calling them locked quests, but we havent seen an official term from the devs for those. Hopefully we can get a term and then start using it on the wiki soon! Yeah we noticed earlier that most of the coin drop and monster stats changed today with the update. I wont be able to really dig into all that for another few hours yet. What did you mean by a random notes section? What sort of info would we put there? All us mods dug through the forums earlier today to see if we could find the official term lurking somewhere in the archives and have come up empty handed, aside from what players were calling it (which varied depending on who was talking about it). Hopefully we'll get a term or a 'use what name you think fits best' nod from the devs and we can run with it. Nice work on the blog by the way! I saw you've been adding the changes to the history section :D Thank you! For now can you go ahead and leave a question mark or some sort of broken link in the history section date field so I know which ones I need to go back and update? That should make it easier on us to spot those later on. As part of the quest pages now we're adding the character dialogue in a new section on the bottom that will be auto-hidden. You dont have to add them in when you post new pages since it's a bit of extra work, but can you tag those as incomplete and leave a note that it's missing the dialogue pictures? I actually just noticed we didnt have docs on the Template:Incomplete page so I posted some - we havent been using that extra space on the incomplete template, but I feel like we should start since the pages are getting more complex and it's harder to scan them and figure out if the changes were already made or not. I'm waiting on a follow up response from the devs about what they call those special quests, I think they were confused about the original question because I got a totally wild answer the first time. I saw your new pages - thanks for adding those in! I realized we may have never told you about the New Page Templates page (It's on the main drop down under Community >> Help Out. If you ever need to create a new page from scratch, you can copy/paste templates from that page over to the blank new page. That should help you if you ever need to make new pages in the future. We try to keep those updated with all the new templates too, so they'll be the most up to date if we're still running through and adding things like the history section or whatever. I'm not sure if you've seen that page before or not, so I thought I'd let you know just in case! Thanks again! Hi Eris. I've been wondering why you got banned as well. I never saw you saying anything any worse than other people did. Have you thought about contacting Gamesys directly instead of through the game. If you google the name, you can get to a corporate website that has a "Contact Us" page. Might not do any good, but may be worth trying. Wen 724 (talk) 15:00, September 4, 2014 (UTC)